Benutzer:Curly Sun
Sorry seems to be the hardest word Meine Lieblingssprüche Wenn du nur halb so arrogant wärst, wie du immer tust, dann würde ich jetzt hier hin kotzen Es gibt dumme Menschen. Dann gibt es noch sehr dumme Menschen. Und dann gibt es noch ihn/sie/dich/mich. Fies sein ist die Wurzel allen Übels. Und das einzige, was heut zu Tage noch nützlich ist. Das ist mein Schicksal. Don't look back, look foreward to the future. The death comes soon. Life can stop all a dime. Signatur Freunde im Wiki Cinder ;) Brauni ;P Haustiere Maja - männlicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich klein war. Bert - weiblicher, gelber Nymphen-Sittich. Starb als ich nicht ganz so klein war. (Ja, ich weiß, die Namen...) Vinny - weiblicher blauer Wellensittich. Sie starb an einer Erbkrankheit Sally - grüngelber weiblicher Wellensittich. Starb an einer Erbkrankheit, aber später als Vinny. Harry - grauer männlicher Wellensittich Leroy.png|Leroy Heini Einzelläufer.png|Heini Einzelläufer Heini 2.0.png|Heini Hauskätzchen Nikita.png|Nikita Fluffy - männlicher knallgrüner Wellensittich. Hop Sing - grauer männlicher Wellensittich mit gelbem Kopf. Bella - weiblicher, türkisfarbener Wellensittich, sieht aus wie gemalt Lady Bird - bläulich-türkisfarbener, weiblicher Wellensittich mit grünen Federflecken und einem gelben Kopf Nikita - cremebraun-schwarz-gestromter Hauskater mit grünlichgelben Augen. Wurde leider überfahren als ich noch ganz klein war Leroy - Nikita's Bruder, pechschwarz, gelbe Augen, starb vor Nikita (blöde Autos!) Heini - eingentlich Prinz Heinrich. Schwarzes Fell (wenn er in die Sonne geht, sieht man, dass es dunkelbraun-getigert ist), gelbe Augen. Mischung aus Ezropäisch Kurzhaar und Norwegisch Wald. Seine alten Besitzer holten sich einen Hund und kümmerten sich nicht mehr um ihn. Hatte Organ-Probleme. Wir mussten ihn einschläfern. George - helles, farnbraunes Kaninchen (Männchen) mit braunen Augen. Starb am falschen Futter. Kaninchen Blacky - eigentlich Black Beauty. Schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit weißer Nase und braunen Augen. George's Bruder. Sie starb mit fünf, im Sommer als ich im Urlaub war. Little Joe - wuscheliges, blaues Teddy-Kaninchen (Männchen). Sehr langes Fell. Nahmen wir nach George's Tod für Blacky auf. Kira - indisch farbenes Kaninchen (Weibchen). Nahmen wir kurz nach Blacky's Tod für Little Joe auf. Starb nach zwei Tagen an Hasenschnupfen. Kaninchen meiner Schwester. Candece - schwarzes Kaninchen (Weibchen) mit einem weißen Fleck auf der Nase. War Kira's Freundin. Sehr bissig. Ist nun Little Joe's Stallbewohnerin Skippy - graues Widder-Kaninchen (Männlich). Lief einer Freundin von uns zu, die gab ihn dann zu uns. Jack - junger, wilder Hovawart-Rüde (die Rasse gibt's!). Schwarzmarken. Tiere meiner Familie Mijou - null Ahnung wie man die schreibt. Schwarz, weiße Pfoten, verstorben Kleo - Graupapagei, Timley. Mädchen (denke ich), sagen trotzdem immer "er", lebend Mijou.png|Mijou Name vergessen.png|Name vergessen (irgendwas mit Lina) Hörn.png|Hörn Hörn - KP wie man den schreibt. Weiß, blaue Augen, taub. 'Nina '- schwarze Katze, Name vergessen, verstorben 'Jimmy '- Yorkshire-Malteser-Mix, verstorben 'Jona '- Yorkshire-Mateser-Mix, verstorben Ja, halber Zoo zu Haus', wa? Tja, is' halt so, net? Über mich Dinge die "wissenswert" sind *Meisterin des unnützen Wissens *Mit Freunden habe ich bei einem Internet-IQ-Test 130 Punkte erreicht. Teil das durch 5 und du hast meinen IQ (nicht schlauer als ein Stück Knäckebrot) *Sehr frech *I love 1D *Spinnenphobie *Ich habe immer Vorurteile. Manchmal stimmt's nicht. Manchmal schon *Kann links und rechts nicht unterscheiden *Meisterin im Fliegen-Killen *Ich kann schnell und sehr viel reden ohne Luft zu holen (und ohne dass mich einer versteht) *Lieblingssong: Im Moment: Heart attack (wechselt jede Woche) *Ich kann, wenn ich einen Menschen ansehe, bestimmen, welche Farbe ihm am besten steht (mir alles bis auf: beige, grau, rosa, braun) *Ich habe das Talent, dass mir schwarz und weiß steht *Hobbylos! *Ich hasse Thomas Müller, weil der aussieht wie mein Ex in alt *Ich konnte mal: Flöte spielen, Gitarre, Klavier, Triangel. Jetzt kann ich nur noch Schlagzeug *Ich singe nicht gern, wenn einer zuhört *Ich hasse Menschen sehr schnell *Ich bin nachtragend und schnell eingeschnappt *Ich habe ein heftiges Temperament, und ich bin um einiges frecher zu meinen Eltern als meine Schwester es in meinem Alter war *Will Journalistin werden *Fange bei traurigen Filmen immer an zu weinen *Glaube an Liebe auf den ersten Blick *Glaube an Wiedergeburten *Ich liebe ... ja, das wüsstest du gern? (Lucky Number: 819) *Shadows in my Heart *Ich habe Angst davor, mich wieder zu verlieben, weil ich nicht will, dass mein Herz noch einmal gebrochen wird (es schmerzt immer noch) Dinge die mich nerven *Dass man nie einfach sagen kann: "Es tut mir leid", oder "Hey, vergiss es einfach" *Dass man nie den Frieden halten kann *Dass meine Freundinnen mich wieder mit meinem Ex verkuppeln wollen *Mein Ex *Dass ich meinem Ex nicht mehr wert war als 2 Euro *Rassismus *That nothing lasts forever *Blöde Kommentare *Dass ich eine bestimmte Sache niemals haben kann (Lucky Number: 819) Gelesene Bücher Staffel 1 In die Wildnis Feuer und Eis Geheimnis des Waldes Vor dem Sturm Gefährliche Spuren Stunde der Finsternis Staffel 2 Mitternacht Mondschein Morgenröte Sternenglanz Dämmerung Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3 Der geheime Blick Fluss der Finsternis Verbannt Zeit der Dunkelheit Lange Schatten Lieblings-Charaktere Eichhornschweif - mag sie halt Jayfeather - einfach zum knuddeln Aschenpelz - armer Aschenpelz. Und weil sie dich umgebracht hat, zählt Hollyleaf nicht zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren Ampferschweif - soooo süß Poppyfrost - dito Farnpelz - so ein toller Krieger Dornenkralle - mag ihn einfach Gelbzahn - zickig und liebenswürdig Mapleshade - furchtbares Schicksal Half Moon - Jayfeather! Blossomfall - warum ist Millie so gemein zu ihr? Silberfluss - schrecklichster Tod! Und ich kann nicht fassen, dass die Erins eine meiner Lieblingskätzinnen umgebracht haben, und ihr dann noch den Gefährten wegnehmen! Graustreif - wehe, du nimmst im SternenClan Millie Rotschweif - hättest Anführer werden sollen! Dachspfote - Wohl net mehr alle Lattem am Zaun, wa, Braunstern? Scharfkralle - mag ihn halt Schwarzstern - mag ihn halt Russetfur - I love you! Ich hasse Lionblaze dafür, dass er dich getötet hat. Eichenfell - mag ihn halt Brambleberry - einfach lieb Crookedstar - alle geliebten sind Tod! Geißel - mein armer kleiner Geißel... Wieselpfote - warum bist du gestorben? :( Cinderheart - soooooooo süüüüüüüüüß Weißpelz - maaag dich! Rußpelz - du arme! Du hast Feuerstern geliebt, und der übersieht dich! Feathertail - ich mag diesen Satz I saved you once... don't let me save you again. Das ist soooooooo süß! Voll doof, dass die Erins die Tochter einer meiner Lieblingskätzinnen getötet haben. Ich hoffe, Krähenfeder wählt dich im SternenClan! Beetlewhisker - du hast dich entschieden, für deinen Clan zu kämpfen und bist gestorben Krähenfeder - ich hoffe, du gibst Blattsee einen Korb und gehst zu Federschweif. Wenn nicht, sehe ich für dich keine Zukunft. Tall Shadow - ich liebe dich! Ich hoffe soooooo sehr, dass du Schatten bist. Breezepelt - du bist eigentlich gar nict so dumm. Dein Vater ist ein Arsch zu dir, und du tust mir voll leid. Hawkfrost - irgendwie mag ich dich jetzt. Ich find's sch***e, dass dein blöder Halbbruder dich zweimal getötet hat! Ich wünschte, du hättest Feuerstern und Brombeerkralle getötet! Hawkfrost and evil forever! Hasscharaktere Feuerstern - musst du dich immer überall einmischen? Ich haaassssssssssssseeeeee dich. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Und erst mal rumjammern "Oh nein, du brichst das Gesetz!" und es dann selbst brechen. Sonst noch alle stramm? Tüpfelblatt - kannst du auch mal die anderen in Ruhe lassen? Du machst mir Angst. Tigerstern - warum hinterlässt du keine Blutspur, so viele Katzen wie du getötet hast? Kurzstern - undankbares Vieh! Knochen - warum hast du Weißpelz getötet? Braunstern - sonst noch was? Net mehr alle Latten am Zaun, wa? Rainflower - warum bist du so eine... Millie - warum bist du so gemein zu Blossomfall? Und mach dir ja keine Hoffnungen! Graustreif gehört zu Silberfluss! Ruby & Socks - wieso seit ihr so fieß zu Tiny (Geißel)? Ich mein er ist euer Bruder! Geschieht euch Recht, dass er euch nicht helfen will! Goosefeather - wieso hast du Crookedstar das angetan? Brombeerkralle - ich kann dich nicht leiden! Wolkenschweif - ich mag dich nicht! Lichtherz gehörte zu Wieselpfote! Du bist ein A***********! Blattsee - sagte ich schon, dass ich dich hasse? Krähenfeder gehört zu Federschweif! Blattstern - ich mag dich nicht. Hätte Feuerstern nur Scharfkralle zum Anführer auserkohren ...! Lieblings-Couples JayfeatherXHalf Moon LionblazeXCinderheart HollyleafXFallen Leaves DustpeltXFerncloud SharpclawXCherrytail GraystripeXSilverstream TigerstarXSasha CrookedstarXWillowbreeze OakheartXBluestar RedtailXBrindleface BumblestripeXDovewing RaggedstarXYellowfang AshfurXSquirrelflight SwiftpawXBrightheart CrowfeatherXFeathertail FirestarXSandstorm FirestarXCinderpelt Hass-Couples CrowfeatherXLeafpool LionblazeXHeathertail GraystripeXMillie FirestarXSpottedleaf SolXHollyleaf BrambleclawXSquirrelflight CloudtailXBrightheart DustpeltXSandstorm (ja, das gab's mal!) Lieblings-Prophezeiung After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing Hass-Prophezeiung Nur Feuer kann unseren Clan retten. Bilder Ja, ich weiß, sieht nicht sonderlich aus, aber hey - ich bin Neuling! Goldshade.png|Goldschatten Rabbitstar 2.png|Hasenstern Möwenfeder.png|Möwenfeder Amselschweif.png|Amselschweif Fuchsschweif (byHase).png|Fuchsschweif Eulenpfote.png|Eulengesang Silberstaub.png|Silberstaub Seesturm.png|Seesturm Sumpfkralle.png|Sumpfkralle Blattflügel.png|Blattflügel Blattgrün.png|Blattgrün Blattruß.png|Blattruß Blütenfrost.png|Blütenfrost Brombeerfeder.png|Brombeerfeder Verräter.png|Streuner-Katze Bilder an Freunde Brownspots for Cinder.png|Für Cinder Für Cinder.png|Noch mal für Cinder Für Mordkralle 2.png|Für Mordkralle Für Mordkralle.png|Für Mordkralle FürCinder.png|Für Cinder :D Für Cinder ;).png|Für Cinder ;P Für Cinder ;) 2.png|Für Cinder ;-) Für Braunflug.png|Für Brauni :) Meine Beiträge * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Hier kannst du Links zu deinen beliebtesten Artikeln im Wiki hinzufügen! * Link auf Seite #2 * Link auf Seite #3